galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Drowning
The Great Drownings were two major events in the history of the Madagascan Empire in which naval members had been knocked overboard & fell into the water, certain members drowned while others managed to swim or have their life vests secured. History Background The Madagascans & Africans went into cold war after the war between Thaddeus Madagascar & Alexander Africa. The Madagascan Armed Forces & Royal Security estimated that the cold war would escalate into a second war while the kings & lords of Madagascar tryed to keep the empire at peace & steer it away & out of war between Africa, while the Africans wanted war & kept pushing the boundarys. First failure The First Great Drowning was caused when the S.S. Amazon Voyager 254 accidentally collided with naval canoes, kayaks & other small ships & rolled them, causing the occupants to fall into the water. The log was recorded at the shipping canal & naval bases. Rescue boats were immediately dispatched to save the drowners. They had to take a route through the Chapel Island Sound in order to get there quicker instead of the rocky ocean currents. About 762 had gone overboard, 381 drowned & 191 were seriously injured. At that time, boats in the Amazon did not have proper inscriptions written on their sides to identify themselves to other sailors. The Madagascan Royal Court immediately blamed the Africans for the failure of their boats. However, the Africans responded they were nowhere near the Madagascan Ocean as it was Navy Rest Day. The Madagascans refused to believe this, but the Amazonian chief reported that the S.S. Amazon Voyager 254 had collided with a few small boats, denting the ship & was written in the shipment & travel logs & that it did arrive about 5 minutes late in the shipping canal. The Madagascans apologized to the Africans for their mistake & told the Amazonians their new policy that any unmarked boat would be considered either pirate or African. Second attack The Second Great Drowning was then caused in the pre-war era of which the Africans were pushing the limits during Julien XIII's reign. Julien was off on his naval report time & found several men washed overboard. The S.S. Amazon Voyager 526 had arrived that day, but the naval survivors didn't see any ship & the S.S. Amazon Voyager 526 had not been near the area of the drowning that day. Rescue boats were dispatched, 1,409 naval members were washed overboard, 705 drowned & 470 were seriously injured. Unlike the last time, the canoes & kayaks were sunken. Reports of the S.S. Amazon Voyagers had sailed near unmarked wooden ships with cannons that had been headed for the Madagascan waters. Aftermath The navy investigated to find Blinky had been put in charge of the naval assault. The outraged court demanded war, but Julien tryed to remain tolerant of this, however, this action only allowed Blinky to finally end shipments to Madagascar, Pinky to take over Chapel Island & stop all rescue procedure drills & other naval drills, Inky to dominate the skys of Madagascar & Clyde to begin killing innocent Madagascans, only then Julien declared war. In total, 2,171 Madagascans had gone overboard in the drownings, 1,086 drowned & 661 had been seriously injured.